


Filled

by heathenpesticide



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Enemas, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Medical Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Under-negotiated Kink, this is so stupidly fluffy, tropey as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathenpesticide/pseuds/heathenpesticide
Summary: Kaz has an upset stomach. 
The loving medic makes him feel better.
Originally an anonymous fill for the kink meme. I finally grew a pair and decided to own up to this garbage.





	

"Alright, climb up. Lay on your left side."

Kaz feels the blush heat his cheeks, keeps his eyes plastered on the immaculate white tile of the floor as he hoists himself onto the table and turns onto his side. He's trembling and his mouth feels dry, he can't even make eye contact because it's so embarrassing. He's already naked, feels exposed under the harsh halogen light. He jumps when he feels Ronan's hand on his bare hip, warm and soft through his latex glove.

"Nervous?" he asks.

Kaz swallows dryly, huffs out a shallow breath. "This is humiliating," he gasps, closing his eyes.

Ronan's hand gives his hip a comforting rub and he laughs softly. "It's nothing I haven't seen before, Kaz."

And technically, it isn't. They've been intimate, seen everything there is to see of each other, but this is different. This is an invasive procedure that pushes even Kaz's comfort zones.

"Is this gonna hurt?" Kaz asks, voice small and timid.

"No. If it does, tell me and we'll stop for a minute. Shouldn't be any more uncomfortable than you already are. Trust me, this will make your tummy feel a lot better."

Kaz hates how compassionate and warm Ronan's voice sounds, he half wishes he would just revert to his professional doctor's voice for this, detached and impersonal. Figures, he'd turn this into a loving endeavour, and it just makes Kaz feel more vulnerable. He wished he'd just kept his mouth shut, wished he'd just clenched his teeth through the discomfort and said he was fine. But even then, his always attentive medic probably would have noticed him skipping lunch anyway, would have seen the way Kaz conspicuously hunched over himself, arm wrapped protectively around his middle. _God_ , it's so undignified, he actually thinks he might start crying.

"Is there - I heard sometimes you use soap in these things?" His voice goes up an octave at the end, he winces at how shrill and nervous he sounds.

Ronan laughs again, Kaz can feel him moving around behind him, hears him adjusting the bag hanging from the rack above him, the hiss of the air being released from the tube.

"For your first time? God no, that would be downright cruel. This is just a simple saline solution, should be easy to retain."

"S-saline?"

"It's not gonna hurt, I promise," he says reassuringly. "It's just to keep your body from absorbing too much water too fast. You're gonna be fine. I'll talk you through the whole procedure. You'll feel much better when it's over, trust me."

"How much do I have to take?" Kaz asks, starting to turn his head over his shoulder to glimpse the fluid in the bag, but Ronan's gloved hand catches his chin, firmly turns his head back so that his cheek is resting on the pillow again.

"Don't worry about that, just try to relax. Here, straighten your left leg out, bend your right knee a little - " He grips Kaz's thigh, helps him adjust and maneuvers him into position. "Just keep breathing, nice and slow."

Kaz feels so exposed in the new position, feels the cool air on his bare ass and turns his face inward, hiding in the pillow. The fabric is cool on his burning cheeks. He can hear his medic moving around behind him, is vaguely aware that he's applying lubrication to the tube. His breath catches in his throat as he feels himself involuntarily tensing. He's no stranger to being penetrated back there, of course he isn't, but this is _so_ different.

He jumps and a small yelp escapes him when he feels Ronan's hand on his hip again, giving him another comforting rub before smoothing around to his bottom, gripping his ass cheek to gently spread him apart.

" _Breathe_ ," Ronan says firmly, his thumb brushing a quick, conciliatory caress over his bottom as consolation for the harsh command.

Kaz mechanically inhales, finally gets a satisfying breath and blows it out slowly, and suddenly he feels the press of the lubricated tube pressing against his hole.

"Relax, this should be the easy part," Ronan chides playfully, gently working the tube into him as his free hand continues caressing his bottom and hip. "The nozzle's no bigger than my finger, I know you can take it."

Kaz whines, a weak keening in the back of his throat as he feels the hard plastic pushing into him, for some reason it feels more invasive than having Ronan's fingers or cock up there. "Ro, please," he whimpers.

Suddenly the press of the nozzle stops pushing into him, Ronan's gloved hand is smoothing over his hip and along his waist. "Do you just not want to do this? You know you don't have to, but I can't say how long you'll have to suffer through an upset stomach. Just say the word and we'll stop."

Kaz sighs, squeezes his eyes shut. Of course. Of course he'd be given a _choice_. Ronan respects his boundaries like that. Sometimes it's more infuriating than it is comforting, being allowed complete agency over how much he degrades himself. As if he has autonomy over his own body or something.

"Kaz?" Ronan prods softly, that soft hand rubbing another caress over his hip, it's so goddamn _infuriating_.

"Just - _fine_." Kaz huffs. He feels and sounds childish.

"I'm going to need a definitive yes or no."

Ugh. Asshole.

" _Yes_ ," Kaz says through clenched teeth, he feels the hot wetness of tears at the corner of his eye, rubs his face against the pillow to discreetly wipe them away. Why does he always have to be so goddamn _gentle_?

"Alright, just a little more to go. It's almost all the way in. You're doing great."

It's stupid, but Kaz is encouraged by the trite praise, feels his chest expanding with pride, he relaxes into the press of the tube into his hole and Ronan's hand gives his hip a rewarding pat. It's not so uncomfortable anymore, he can barely feel it up inside him as it begins to warm from his body heat.

"Good. It's all the way in. I'm starting the water now. Deep breaths. You'll feel some pressure."

Kaz breathes in slowly through his nose, eyes shut as he hears the click of the clamp open. At first there's nothing, but then, low in his belly, he feels the subtle pressure of water pouring into him, the warmth of the water traveling through the tube causing a faint vibrating sensation against his hole clenched tightly around it. Ronan's hand moves from his hip to his head, idly smoothing the hair back from his temple, pleasant caresses to keep him calm. He closes his eyes and leans into it.

"How's it feel? Any pain?"

Kaz shakes his head. It's not so bad. "It's warm," he says feebly.

The vibration is consistent, mellow enough to make him start feeling a little drowsy. He feels himself relax, his erratic breathing slows, and Ronan's hand keeps rubbing rewarding caresses over his hip, his head. He feels like he's being pet like an obedient animal. The warmth is spreading throughout his belly, he can gradually feel the pressure becoming more intense with the water pouring into him. Out of nowhere, a sharp cramp slices through him and he sucks air through his teeth, curling inward upon himself.

"Hey - breathe," Ronan instructs, hands moving to grip Kaz's thigh and shoulder, holding him in position. "It's alright, we can stop for a second, just don't move."

Kaz forces himself to relax, hears the click of the clamp as the increasing pressure inside him stops. Ronan's hand comes to rest softly on his belly and applies slight pressure exactly where it hurts, rubbing in small circles.

"Stop flexing," Ronan chides. "Relax your stomach muscles, that water's gotta go somewhere. You're going to cramp up more if the water can't properly move along."

Kaz huffs out a petulant sigh and lets his muscles soften beneath Ronan's hand, which continues its gentle, rhythmic massages to help the water along. The cramp fades instantly, and Ronan's hand briefly leaves his belly to open the clamp on the hose again. Kaz makes a nervous sound in the back of his throat as the pressure starts filling him again, but Ronan's hand returns to his stomach and continues its idle rubbing. Between the warmth of Ronan's hand on his skin and the warmth spreading inside him, it's actually becoming a little pleasant.

"Better?"

Kaz closes his eyes and nods. "I - I like the rubbing. Feels good."

It feels _really_ good, actually. Good enough that he hadn't noticed his erect cock bobbing against his expanding belly until the back of Ronan's hand bumped against it, causing him to gasp and tense up in sudden embarrassment.

"Oh - I don't - " Kaz tries to stammer out an excuse, but feels stupid for feeling like he needs to apologize for having an erection.

"It's normal," Ronan reassures him, palm rubbing warmly over his rounded belly and giving it a light, affectionate squeeze. "It's warm water rushing over your prostate, a lot of men get aroused during an enema."

Kaz cringes, face burning as he turns into the pillow again and moans. "Ro, please..."

"Do you want to stop?"

"I - no. I don't know. No. Just...just keep rubbing."

Another light, affectionate tummy squeeze that turns into continuous massage. He can feel the water moving around inside him, filling him impossibly, every time Ronan's hand caresses a circle, his knuckles bump slightly against his cock, which is already leaking. There's no hiding it now. Kaz flexes his hips a little, squirms to alleviate the building pressure inside him and hopefully get some friction to ease his aching cock. He feels full, belly taut, and he moans as Ronan keeps rubbing divine circles into his belly, massaging the water along as it rushes into him.

"You're doing great. You're almost done," Ronan soothes.

Kaz keeps breathing, slow and heavy through his nose, humming softly as Ronan's fingers caress his hair, his jawline, his neck. The fullness is a little uncomfortable, but the warmth makes it bearable.

" _Hn_ \- " Kaz whimpers when he feels the rush of the water hit his prostate just right, cock jumping against Ronan's hand.

"Doing alright? Do you need to stop again? You're almost there, just a little more to go."

"No I - just - could you, I don't know, touch me a little?" he asks sheepishly, cheeks burning hotly as he says it.

Ronan doesn't even hesitate, wordlessly slides his hand down Kaz's belly, thumb slicking over the leaking head as he wraps his hand around his cock. Kaz moans, thrusts his hips slightly, fucking into his medic's hand. Ronan's free hand is still caressing his hair, combing it back away from his face, tender little touches that make him want to fall asleep.

"You like being filled this way, don't you?" Ronan says softly, palming Kaz's cock so that his hips twitch.

"Yeah, a - a little bit," Kaz says on a gusty sigh. Fuck. He's got a tube in his bottom and water filling his guts and his medic is jerking him off and he's _enjoying it_. Kaz always knew he was something of a deviant, took pride in it, but _this_...

He can feel Ronan leaning over him, warm breath on his ear, the brush of soft lips against his neck. "You like being penetrated and filled in a way my cock never can, don't you?" he whispers, voice husky against his ear.

"Hnn, Ro - _fuck_ ," he stammers, snapping his hips so abruptly that he feels the water sloshing around inside him.

"Are you embarrassed that you like it?" he whispers conspiratorially.

Kaz whimpers again, nods his head into the pillow.

Ronan laughs and straightens, his hand leaving Kaz's cock and eliciting a disappointed groan from him. "Ah, good. You've taken the whole thing. Just relax, you have to hold it for ten minutes for it to work."

This draws a childish whine out of Kaz, his head snapping over his shoulder to throw a fretful glance back. "But - "

"Don't argue. If you're difficult, we'll make it twenty. I'm going to remove the tube, just keep breathing. You can do it."

Kaz clamps his mouth shut. Usually scolding of any kind would be met with resistance, but when it comes from his medic, something always makes him instantly obey. Perhaps it's because he's so rarely ever stern, any notion of firm authority coming from him is novelty, so when it happens, he means it. It's an odd color on him, but Kaz secretly loves it.

He feels the tube slowly being pulled out of him and he panics slightly, tensing up to keep from leaking. God, it would be so humiliating, he can't even imagine looking at his medic ever again if he lost control right here on the table.

"You're doing fine," he soothes, free hand rubbing another rewarding caress along his hip.

Kaz feels the tube leave his body, tries to ease over onto his back but Ronan clamps his hands down on his thigh and hip, holding him in place. "Not yet. Just hold that position, just for a little bit."

Kaz's groan turns into a whimper, he has to surreptitiously rub his face against the pillow to wipe away another errant tear from the corner of his eye.

Ronan's hand returns to his belly - he's taken his gloves off so now it's just warm, soft flesh touching his - and those divine rubs continue, massaging around his navel with just enough pressure to relieve the tension inside him.

"Kaz, take a look," Ronan says, briefly reaching up to grasp his chin and guide his face downward.

Kaz gasps when he sees his rounded belly beneath Ronan's hand, firm and impossibly full. He looks pregnant. His cheeks burn at how emasculated it initially makes him feel, but watching Ronan's hand massage him, sweet and loving fingertips pressing into him, it's so intimate and pleasant, he finds some twisted pleasure in seeing visible results of what his medic has done to him, what his medic has put inside him.

"Do you wanna feel?" Ronan asks, tentatively taking Kaz's hand.

Kaz lets his own hand be guided to his swollen belly, his palm placed against his skin. He even feels warm to the touch, he can feel the water inside him as Ronan laces his fingers with his own, _ha_ , fuck, he really feels pregnant. He feels so close to his medic now, he feels nurtured and _loved_.

Ronan's hand is caressing his hair again, petting him into a drowsy lull. "Do you like when I take care of you like this?" he asks gently.

Kaz nods slowly. "Mmhmm," he hums, eyes fluttering shut.

"Do you like having this part of your body controlled by me?"

"Mmm..." Kaz groans, he relishes the suggestive tone in his medic's voice, _God, yes, you own me, I'm yours_. He wants to say it out loud but it's too embarrassing, too needy. The rubbing on his belly is lulling him to sleep, he's warm and safe and in the most capable hands in the world.

"Hey - don't fall asleep on me now. Here, you can turn over onto your back now."

Kaz lets himself be eased over, cracks his eyes open and holds his swollen belly as Ronan rolls him over. He absently reaches for his cock, his hand moving of its own accord to just rub his palm against it, god, he needs friction, _something_. He feels so full and warm and his cock is painfully hard, it's leaking so much that he feels the wet spot beneath him as he turns over, he's already making a mess.

"Do you want me to get you off?" Ronan asks gently, his voice is so compassionate and soft right now.

"No, let me do it," Kaz mutters, he's so drowsy and relaxed he sounds drunk. "Just keep rubbing my stomach. I'm not gonna last long."

He grips his cock, feels Ronan's warm hands caressing his inflated belly, but then he feels those soft lips press against him, the heat of Ronan's open mouth kissing around his navel and he moans, low and wanton and needy. Kaz squeezes his eyes shut, feebly pumps his cock and he feels the slight pinch of teeth against the taut flesh of his stomach, the moist heat of continuous nibbles placed lovingly against him.

"You look so sexy like this," he murmurs against his bloated belly, Kaz can feel the tip of his nose nudging sweetly against his navel, god, if feels good. It's so wrong and it feels so fucking good.

Kaz gives his cock another tug, feels another nip of teeth on his belly, and it's all over. His back arches and his cock spurts all over his hand, his mind goes white, Ronan's hand is caressing circles into his belly again and it's intense, so intense. It's the most explosive orgasm he's experienced in his entire life, he has to clench up to keep from losing control and making an even bigger mess, the water inside him feels urgently present, he'll need to go soon. He falls limp beneath his medic's caresses, rides out the aftershocks as he struggles to hold the water inside him.

"Time's up, you can go whenever you want," Ronan says softly.

Kaz keeps his eyes closed. Now that he's gotten to come, he feels the shame creeping back up, the blush staining his cheeks. He's gotten off to some marginally depraved shit before, but this...this takes the cake.

"Are you...are you gonna be present for that part too?" he asks weakly, blushing crimson as he says it.

"Not unless you want me to."

"No - no, I want to be alone for that. I just...I think I might need help getting to the bathroom, I'm afraid to move or I'll leak."

"That's okay. Come on, hold onto me, I'll help you up."

Kaz weakly wraps his arms around his medic's neck, lets himself be led into the bathroom. He's thankful for the thick door and the loud hum of the ventilation systems. Not that he thinks a medic as weathered as Ronan would be grossed out by it, he's probably performed this kind of procedure on dozens of people before, but it's Kaz's own pride that's in question. God, did he really just get off on that?

He cleans himself off thoroughly when he's done, nervously emerges to see his handsome medic seated in the chair in the corner of the exam room, casually leaned back and poring over a report or somesuch. Kaz's knees feel weak, he's still so naked and exposed, and soon he's trembling and collapsing into Ronan's lap, trying desperately to keep the tears from spilling from his eyes.

Warm arms embrace him, soft lips brush against his temple. "Hey, you're okay," Ronan soothes, nuzzling his hair. "The first time is always a little intense. How's your tummy feel?"

Kaz had entirely forgotten about his upset stomach. Now that he thinks about it, he feels much lighter, cleaner. His stomach is gratifyingly flat. He feels empty and prime to be fucked, honestly. He buries his face in Ronan's neck, can feel his cock swelling up again as those nimble fingers begin kneading at his spine.

"Better, actually." His voice trembles, he loves the way Ronan holds him, the comforting press of his lips on his cheek and jawline.

"Is it something you'd like to do again?"

Kaz's breath hitches, he feels like he'll never stop blushing.

"Hey - " Ronan pulls back a little, frames Kaz's chin in his hand, forcing him to make eye contact. "Don't be embarrassed by what turns you on. I don't judge. Like I said, a lot of men are turned on by them."

"How do you know?"

Ronan tilts his head to the side, mouth flattening in an impatient frown. "I'm a 42 year old gay man and a doctor, I think I know a thing or two about enemas," he says with a sarcastic roll of his eyes.

Kaz cracks a smile and sheepishly looks down, then gives a tentative nod. "Yeah...yeah, I think I'd like to do it again."

They agree to regularly incorporate it into playtime. 

**Author's Note:**

> look at that uninspired title lol
> 
> *the medic's name was initially changed in the original post for anonymity purposes
> 
> [the blog of a sinner](http://saintambrose.tumblr.com/)


End file.
